Fuego PortaFlow
by RoseOfBloody15
Summary: ¿Quien diria que los que supuestamente se odiaban solo fuera por no poder poseer al otro? ¿Por no poder calmar el fuego que sentian en su interior? ¿Por haber confundido la pasion con odio?
1. One-shot

¿Como habian acabado asi? Se pregunto el pelinegro, solo recordaba que se habian reencontrado, por accidente, en el baño de un bar y el otro parecia querer golpearlo, o algo asi. Recuerda que quiso intimidarlo, pero él no se dejo y lo miro desafiante, se habian tirado un par de puños ahi dentro y derepente...sus labios habian sido apresados por los del contrario, quien lo habia empujado dentro de uno de los cubiculos del baño y lo tenia contra la puerta del mismo besandolo con fiereza. Ahora se preguntaba porque se dejaba...quizas fuera por la dureza que se habia formado entre sus piernas, eso le estaba nublando el juicio, algunos suspiros escapaban apenas de sus labios al sentir las manos del otro recorrerle la espalda, le producia escalosfrios.

 ** _Fuego_** , eso es lo que sentian ambos. El fuego del odio, pero curioso ¿no? El odio es un sentimiento avasallante, pasional, impulsivo. Y el fuego de la pasion era lo que entre ellos se habia encendido. _Fuego, pasion, ansias por devorarse el uno al otro, años de atraccion confundida con odio rebalsandose en ese instante._

A Christian se le escapo un gemido cuando el otro abandono sus labios para besar y morder su cuello, marcandolo, ese era un punto debil y el mayor sonrio sobre su piel al darse cuenta de eso. Ivan estaba fascinado por lo desafiante que podia ser Christian pero que al mismo tiempo...tan...sensible, le encantaba poder marcar esa piel tan blanca, le era irresistible morderlo y dejarle marcas, que ya luego buscarian alguna excusa para ellas, no estaba seguro de cuanto habia deseado aquello pero la espera habia valido la pena, ahora podia probar la piel tersa y palida del muchacho de cabello negro, y sabia que no se arrepentiria de nada.

Sin decir nada, las manos de Ivan se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de Christian, el cual trato de apartarlo, muy debilmente cabe aclarar, mientras que el muchacho de cabello negro sentia el impulso de querer sentirlo mas cerca, de querer envolver la cintura del mayor con sus piernas.

-Parece que te gusta ¿verdad?- Susurro el mayor en el oido de Bundó.

-Ca-Callate, gillipollas-

Un jadeo escapo de su garganta cuando Ivan lo jalo para pegarlo mas a si mismo. El fuego crecia, era cada vez mas. Y no parecia facil de apagar.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo el mayor separandose del pelinegro, quien lo miro con los labios hinchados por la fuerza del beso- Siempre me pregunte como se sentiria tu boquita alrededor de mi po*- Comento sonriendo ladinamente, a lo que el otro se puso palido, luego se sonrojo furiosamente y lo empujo.

-¡No te la voy a *!- Exclamo entre molesto y avergonzado.

-¿Porque no? ¿eh?- La mano traviesa del mayor apenas acaricio por encima del pantalon al menor, pero este enseguida sintio que queria mas.

-Porque...¡joder!- Jadeo cuando el contrario le apreto el trasero.

-Es justamente lo que quiero hacer- Susurro en su oido el mayor- Te quiero joder...hasta oirte gritar- Le mordio suavemente la oreja, provocandole un gemido.

-No...Alejate de mi- Christian se dio la vuelta para irse, tembloroso y nervioso como estaba no podia quitar el maldito seguro de la puerta, maldijo al tener las manos tan torpes.

Pero enseguida, sintio el aliento de Ivan en su nuca, el cuerpo del otro apoyado a su espalda, lo que significaba que tambien sentia su...joder.

-Ivan...no- Trato de negar el pelinegro, aunque su cuerpo ardia, pedia ser tocado por el contrario.

-Vamos, Chris...Tienes que relajarte un poco...- Le susurro.

La mano del mayor se colo debajo del pantalon hasta tomar el miembro de Christian, quien casi se cae, pero quedo medio desplomado sobre el pecho de Ivan.

-Ivan..- Gimio Christian con los ojos cerrados.

-Si, niño...disfruta- Le mordio el cuello, mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse, masturbando al menor.

Los gemidos de Christian comenzaban a enloquecerlo, sentia que no podia estar mas duro. Ivan aprovechancho la distraccion del contrario, le quito totalmente los pantalones, y junto con ellos bajo su ropa interior.

Cada movimiento del mayor le arrebataba otro gemido, queria mas, queria algo mas pero no sabia que.

De pronto sintio que el otro se quitaba la parte inferior de la ropa tambien, el mayor lo solto provocando que Christian soltase una queja y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa de Ortiz lo hizo estremecerse, Christian le quito la camiseta y se saco la propia. Total, ya estaban completamente desnudos...¿que importaba quitarse la maldita camisa?.

-¿Lo haras?- Pregunto con sorna el mayor.

El chico lo miro mal, trago saliva y dirigio su vista a la parte baja de la anatomia de Ivan. Oh, dios, enserio tenia que...

Sin darse tiempo a pensar se agacho y timidamente comenzo a tomar el miembro de Ivan con una de sus manos y repartia algunos besos por toda la longitud. El mayor gruño con gusto. Y asi, Christian comenzo a lamerlo timido para despues ir tomandolo en su boca, se sentia extraño, sabia extraño, pero habia una pequeña parte dentro de él que queria hacerlo.

-Oh...- Ivan gimio cerrando los ojos y enterro sus dedos en el largo cabello de Christian.

El pelinegro seguia lamiendo toda su longitud, mientras que el otro gemia, su amigo tambien estaba animandose pero por ahora sentia que debia terminar con esto antes.

El mayor se canso del ritmo del pelinegro y al tener sus dedos enterrados en su cabello comenzo a mover su cabeza. Bundó no se quejo, no estaba tan mal despues de todo pero no lo admitiria ni aunque le apuntaran con un arma a la sien. Justo cuando sentia que estaba por correrse lo detuvo, alzo la cabeza de Christian sin soltar su nuca y devoro sus labios con tal pasion, que el chico nunca se lo hubiera creido.

-Esto aun no termina- Susurro jadeante entre el pasional choque de labios.

El menor le siguio el beso, porque le encantaba, no tenia ni idea de porque pero le encantaba que lo besara de esa forma, se sentia tan extraño estar besando a Ivan, porque la verdad ni en sus mas locos sueños hubiera imaginado alguna vez que lo besaria, o mas bien que se devorarian los labios mutuamente.

El pelinegro jadeo separandose y pegando un respingo cuando sintio un dedo del mayor tanteando por alla atras, donde nunca creyo que alguien tocaria alguna vez.

-Shh...tranquilo. Te va a gustar- Susurro el mayor introduciendo completamente el primer dedo.

El menor se sintio incomodo, le dolia un poco. Ivan metio otro mas y comenzo a hacer movimientos de tijera, a Christian se le saltaron las lagrimas, dolía, pero mientras mas movia los dedos en su interior, el dolor parecia reducirse. El pelinegro jadeo cerrando los ojos cuando sintio otro dedo mas sumandose a aquella extraña tortura que estaba volviendose placentera luego de unos minutos.

El mayor sintio al pelinegro gemir en su oido, ya que el menor se habia aferrado al cuello de Ivan apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Ortiz. Christian aun no creia lo que pasaria, para él todo esto era producto de su imaginacion alterada luego de ver a Ivan, se sentia real pero no creia que lo fuera.

-¿Estas listo?- Pregunto en un susurro el mayor.

El menor solo asintio sin soltarse de él, jadeó al sentir ese palpitante miembro abrirse paso en su interior, se arqueo y clavo las uñas en los hombros de Ivan.

-Tranquila, fiera, ya pasara...- Susurro el mayor viendolo con deseo.

-D-Duele...-Logro balbucear Christian aturdido por la sensacion de ser invadido.

El menor se debatia entre el dolor y el placer...no sabia que era mas fuerte. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, Ortiz se detuvo, lo dejo acostumbrarse unos segundos hasta que vio la mirada suplicante del otro. ¿Suplicante porque? No lo sabia, solo sabia que queria sentir mas, queria sentirlo moverse dentro de si, no le importaba nada mas alla del placer en ese momento.

Y el mayor obedecio, haciendo gemir a Christian, lo cual lo tenia fascinado, Ivan mordio el cuello de Chris al mismo tiempo que lo embestia, haciendole sentir esa mezcla de placer y dolor nuevamente. El pelinegro jadeaba, era alucinante lo que sentia, jamas creyo verse en una situacion asi y mucho menos con Ortiz, pero asi era...y le parecia tan bizarro. Ninguno era capaz de pensar, solo de sentir, sentian sus pieles desnudas sin nada que los separara, sentian el sudor y el latido frenetico del corazon del otro, se oian sus respiraciones agitadas, jadeantes, sus gemidos.

Ivan dio en un punto que hizo sentir a Christian que alcanzaba el cielo con las manos. A pesar de que la posicion era incomoda debido al escaso espacio, Christian mantenia las piernas enroscadas en la cadera de Ivan y este lo apoyaba levemente sobre la puerta que por suerte solo se abria desde adentro. El mayor quizo reir al imaginarse que alguien entrara al baño lo mas normal y oyera los gemidos que ellos dos producian y el leve golpeteo contra la puerta cada vez que embestia a Christian. Aunque realmente dudaba que alguien llegara a reconocer las voces que producian esos gemidos.

Miro a Christian, tan desarmado, tan suelto producto del placer, ese pelinegro habia sido su perdicion desde que lo conocio pero siempre oculto todo, ocultó ese deseo que sentia ya que el chico era heterosexual, ahora sinceramente lo dudaba pero ¿quien sabe?, siendo él diez años mayor lo trataba como un niño, porque eso es lo que era para él...o eso creia hasta ahora.

Christian sintio que le dolia su miembro de lo duro que estaba, asi que bajo una mano para aliviarse pero Ivan le pego un manotazo sin dejar de embestirlo y tomo el miembro del menor con su mano libre para luego comenzar a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Bundó se deshacia de sensaciones, se sentia tan malditamente bien, se sentia al borde, era demasiado placer. Hasta que finalmente su mente quedo totalmente en blanco.

-¡Iván!- Exclamo en un fuerte gemido al correrse en la mano de su contrario, al tiempo que aprisionaba sus paredes alrededor del miembro del mayor que continuo embistiendolo hasta acabar en un ronco gemido, llenando su interior con su esencia.


	2. Two-shot

-Christian- Gimio cerrando los ojos, recostando su cabeza hacia adelante, sobre el hombro del menor.

El silencio reino en el cubiculo, solo sus respiraciones agitadas se oian en el baño. Christian trataba de calmar su respiracion, aunque aun sentia el miembro del mayor en su interior, Iván se quedo un rato mas dentro de él regularizando su respiracion tambien.

-Yo...- Trato de murmurar el pelinegro, atrayendo la mirada oscura de Ortiz.

-¿Que?- Pregunto el otro, aun jadeante.

El pelinegro sonrio traviesamente y se acerco a besar con pasion los labios del otro, tomandolo de la nuca, tiro un poco del labio inferior de Ivan y lo mordio, recibiendo un gemido como respuesta.

-Deberiamos irnos ya- Dijo Ivan al separarse.

Bundó lo miro con desilusion a lo que el mayor sonrio besando su cuello y dejando una marca violacea mas antes de salir de su interior.

-No te creas que esta sera la ultima vez- Comento con aires de seductor.

El menor se sonrojo y lo empujo, riendo bajito.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio, entre miradas complices y "accidentales" toqueteos. Una vez vestidos, Ivan lo beso una ultima vez y lo miro con picardia antes de soltarlo.

-Nos vemos luego...Christian- Comento divertido y salio del lugar, tambien se fue del bar, ya no tenia interes en pasar mas tiempo alli ahora.

Christian se quedo un rato dentro del baño analizando lo que habia pasado, salio del cubiculo y se miro al espejo tratando de inventar una excusa razonable de porque tenia marcas violetas en el cuello.

-¡Eh, Christian!- Sus amigos y su novia lo recibieron sonriendo una vez devuelta en la barra.

-¿Ya pidieron las bebidas?- Pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo con nervios disimulados.

Notó la mirada de Naiara, su novia, sobre su cuello. La pelirroja tenia el ceño fruncido mientras llevaba sus dedos a las marcas en el cuello de Christian, las marcas que no habia logrado cubrir del todo al parecer. El pelinegro maldijo mentalmente.

-Chris, ¿Que te ocurrio aqui?- Pregunto la voz extrañada de la pelirroja.

-No, no es nada. Debio ser un mosquito o algun insecto- Se excuso el muchacho quitando las manos de su novia de su cuello, y tirando del abrigo para que le cubriera esas marcas.

Chus se levanto y bajó el abrigo rapidamente para ver las marcas, lanzo una exclamacion sorprendido.

-¿Seguro, amigo? Eso parecen chupones- Comento divertido el moreno.

Bundó lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No es nada, he dicho. Habra sido algun maldito insecto, si no me creeis es su problema- Dijo molesto el pelinegro volviendo a subir el cuello del abrigo.

-Bueno, ya, tranquilo. Tienes razon, habra sido un insecto- Dijo Chus.

-Ya, amor, es que me preocupe al ver que tardabas tanto en el baño. Vi que Iván estaba aqui, creí que os habiais agarrado a golpes.- Se disculpo la pelirroja.

Ante la mencion del mayor el chico trato de disimular su sonrojo.

-No, no ocurrio nada. Él solo me ignoro.- Contesto el pelinegro.

-Pues...parecia que te habia tragado el inodoro, hermano- Comento divertido Curricé.

El joven Bundó solo rodo los ojos. Que importaba, que se burlaran si querian, jamas se enterarian de lo que habia ocurrido en ese baño.

 _"No te creas que esta sera la ultima vez"_ Recordo las palabras de Ortiz.

"Eso espero... _Santaflow_ " Pensó sonriendo.

Puse a Porta como el pasivo porque...la verdad no me imagino a Santaflow como el pasivo 7w7

Sinceramente esta historia me nacio escuchando "La leyenda del fénix" y "Las cartas sobre la mesa".

Si alguien se sintio ofendido de alguna forma por esto. Lo siento, pero creo que la gente deberia leer lo que le gusta y escribir lo que le dicte su (a veces perversa) imaginacion.

Hay que dar rienda suelta a la imaginacion porque esta no tiene limites a menos que nosotros se lo impongamos. ya, me fui de tema, estoy desvariando.

En fin, si alguien los shippea como yo, espero que les haya gustado.

Voten y/o comenten por favor.

Me despido.

XxxRosexxX


End file.
